S is for Sibling
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: "Okay, a third one. You gotta do better this time." Okay, okay! I'll try! "Finally." Uh... let's see... this is about three littermates and how two of them grew to never speak to each other again. "That's kind of cheesy and pathetic." Hey! I'm not good at summerirs! "I'll say." Ugh! Just read please! Its cats in clans! What's not to love? "Everything." Just read and review. :(


**Hey everyone! I made this for Dawn because she adopted Sunblaze recently and she needed more knowledge on their backstory. Haha. I wrote this in a couple hours. Half of it was on my phone... heh.**

 **The characters were created by me (the main three are mine... the others mentioned aren't worth trying to type up on my phone so... credit to everyone who deserves it) and the forum is Warriors: The Lost Clans RPG like mentioned on Feathers.**

 **OwO**

"Hey, Sandypaw!" The pale ginger tom with a white forepaw bounced over to his littermates, Sandypaw and Skypaw.

Skypaw was the motherly one of the three. They didn't really have parents so she took it upon herself to take care of them and make sure they didn't get killed. This trait wasn't so extreme that they resented it. The she-cat had a lovely, light gray she-cat with white markings and sky blue eyes.

Sandypaw was a light-hearted, kind of playful tom with a serious side. He wasn't as playful and hyper as Sunpaw or as determined and thoughtful as his sister but somewhere in the middle. He didn't really enjoy playing in the sense that it was kit like but he usually ended up teasing another lightly and it ending in a play fight. He was a pale ginger tom with beige markings and two blue eyes. His left eyes was a dark blue while his right was a bit lighter.

"Yes?" The tom's blue eyes flickered over to his brother.

"I'll leave you two alone." Skypaw laughed lightly. She glanced at Sandypaw with a smile. "We'll talk later."

"Alright." Sandypaw flicked his tail at his gray furred sister before turning to his brother. "What is it?"

"I wanted you to come to the territory with me!" Sunpaw meowed, wanting to play.

Sandypaw frowned slightly. "But we could get in trouble or get hurt."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!" Sunpaw laughed, poking his shoulder with his tail.

"Oh, alright." Sandypaw chuckled some, rolling his eyes. "Lead the way."

Sunpaw grinned. He turned around and bounded out into the territory.

OwO

The brothers padded into Waveclan territory. The territory is mostly open on the beaches, though there are often boulders scattered around, and steep, rocky hills border the edges of the beach, dotted with shrubs and grasses. The beaches are battered by the ocean's waves and tides, and the sea produces fog on windy days. Many tide pools are nestled between the rocks on the shore.

"So, where did you want to take me?" Sandypaw meowed, gazing around the area of land.

"Near the Unclaimed Territory! It isn't as sandy or rocky there…. Hey!" He grinned. "I said your name!" Sunpaw grinned, his brown eyes bright.

Sandypaw scoffed with a slight smirk. "That you did."

Sunpaw flicked his tail happily as he bounced toward the border.

Once they reached the flat area, Sandypaw looked back at his brother and asked again. "So what are we doing-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the pale ginger leapt at his brother with a laugh. "I'm going to beat you!" Sunpaw pushed Sandypaw to the ground.

The tom tumbled to the ground. Pushing himself to his paws, he exclaimed, "You can try!" Sandypaw crouched down before pouncing on his brother.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Sunpaw squealed, leaping out of the way.

"And neither was I!" Sandypaw called, racing after him.

"Touche!" He glanced behind him with a laugh.

As the brothers played, they didn't realize a certain ginger creature sneaking up on them.

Sandypaw managed the pin Sunpaw down. "I win!" The tom puffed out his chest.

"Okay! Okay! You win! Now get off of me!" Sunpaw laughed, smacking him with his tail.

Sandypaw stepped off of him and Sunpaw rolled to his paws.

Sandypaw finally noticed the fox as it lunged for his brother. "Sunpaw!" He cried, leaping at Sunpaw to push him out of the way.

The pale ginger tumbled out of the way as the fox clawed Sandypaw on the face.

Sandypaw yowled in pain as he tried to kill or scare of the dreadful creature.

Sunpaw managed to get to his paws to witness the fox take a hold of his brother's leg and slamming him around. "Sandypaw! _Sandypaw!_ "

Everything went black and started to fade for Sandypaw. He could no longer feel his leg but he didn't really care. He felt nothing but numbness…. Nothing at all.

OwO

Moons since the incident, Sandypaw has been in the medicine den. Sunpaw felt guilty for making him play with him in the territory. He sighed softly, shoulders slumped forward.

Skypaw padded over to him, frowning. "What's wrong, Sunpaw? Are upset again about… you know."

"Yes…" He sighed. "How is Sandypaw doing?"

"Well, he's starting to actually talk some now and he is learning to see with one eye as well as learning to walk with only three paws."

Sunpaw sighed. "He hates me."

"Don't think like that!" Skypaw frowned deeply. "I believe you're a good cat and you won't let yourself change just because of this incident."

Sunpaw hesitated before speaking. "Thank you, Skypaw. For being a good sister."

"It's the least I could do." Skypaw purred softly, licking his ear.

OwO

The pale ginger tom peaked inside the Medicene Cat den. "Hey…. I heard your aloud out of the den now and you can continue training."

Sandypaw glared at him, resentment growing in his chest. "Does it matter? I'm half blind, can't walk correctly, and I'm way behind in training! All because you needed to be foolish and play in the territory!"

Sunpaw flattened his ears. "I said I was sorry!"

Sandypaw huffed, turning away from him. "Just leave me alone and never talk to me again."

Sunpaw started to tear up, backing away from him. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked.

That was the last time the brothers had a normal conversation.

Sandytail grew up to be a cold, bitter tom that only showed warmth to very few cats like his sister, Skyflower. He has taken a liking to one of Thunderheart's kits, Shimmerkit.

Skyflower grew up to be a kind, compassionate cat. She now has a mate, Jetstorm, and three kits, Blackkit, Rosekit, and Stormykit.

Sunblaze has grown up to be a generally happy cat despite his guilt for what happened all those moons ago. He has been taking an interest in a fellow warrior named Forestflight.


End file.
